the avengers new team , submit an oc
by theoriganalhybrid
Summary: all about the avengers!
1. Chapter 1

I am creating a new story loosely based on the avenger's film. To do this I need three new heroes for the avenger s team and three villains for lokis team .Hope you have fun doing this as i will have fun doing this as it is my first story! (I will be using one of my own characters for a hero and a villain to bring this up to four).

Character template heroes

Hero and Villain Character Template

Normal Name:

Hero or Villain:

Super hero or villain name:

Gender:

Age (between 14 and 20 please)

Country of birth :

Physical Build:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour and Style:

Normal Outfit:

Hero or Villain Outfit:

Powers and Abilities (up to 2 powers only)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Love Interest:

Other (stuff that I have missed):


	2. Chapter 2

I am creating a new story loosely based on the avenger's film. To do this I need three new heroes for the avenger s team and three villains for lokis team .Hope you have fun doing this as i will have fun doing this as it is my first story! (I will be using one of my own characters for a hero and a villain to bring this up to four).

Character template heroes

Hero and Villain Character Template

Normal Name:

Hero or Villain:

Super hero or villain name:

Gender:

Age (between 14 and 20 please)

Country of birth :

Physical Build:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour and Style:

Normal Outfit:

Hero or Villain Outfit:

Powers and Abilities (up to 2 powers only)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Love Interest:

Other (stuff that I have missed):


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes **

Hero and Villain Character Template

Spawn of Hades 5/15/12 . chapter 1

Normal Name: Balthasar Vroman

Hero or Villain: Hero

Super hero or villain name: Pyro

Gender: Male

Age (between 14 and 20 please) 17

Country of birth: Mexico, raised in the U.S.

Physical Build: average, about 6'4"

Eye Colour: brown

Hair Colour and Style: black, long and shaggy

Normal Outfit: Black skinny jeans, Black and white Converse with Thor's hammer drawn on it, a red long sleeve shirt with a black Shinedown t-shirt over it along with a purple skinny tie. A chain necklace with a red Zippo lighter on it. Blue framed Oakley Dirtgoggles and a black flat brimmed baseball cap.

Hero or Villain Outfit: black shorts down to his knees, a black leather jacket with Kevlar armor under it, same goggles and hat as his Civvie outfit.

Powers and Abilities: Pyrokentisis (flame burns black).

No Blind Spot, can see everything in front of him and to the sides. A person with the power to sneek into people's blindspots is visible to Pyro.

Personality: Competeive and keeps to himself.

Likes: spray paint, dogs, Sophmore Spainish teacher, Thor, Loki

Dislikes: cats, cops, his Sophmore English teacher, Odin

Fears: Bugs

Family: Father, Loki; mother unknown; Mercutio, 15, half-brother; Romeo, 29, half brother; Benvoilo, 16, half brother, all on his mother's side.

Friends: Jamie Ryans

Background: He was born to the Norse God, Loki. Raised by his older brother Romeo along with Mercutio and Benvoilo. Became a hero at 13, with the help of his uncle Thor.

Love Interest: any guy really

Other (stuff that I have missed): Though he is Loki's son he worships the Greek Gods instead of the Norse.

And there's an archive for the new Avengers movie just so you know

Blue Eyes Arch Angel 5/15/12 . chapter 1

Here you go!

Normal Name:Baron Bandersnatch

Hero or Villain:Hero

Super hero or villain name:Psycho

Gender:Male

Age:19

Country of birth :Ireland

Physical Build:Slightly shorter than average,pale skin,slim,slim muscles because of mechanical work

Eye Colour:Lilac

Hair Colour and Style:Ingigo,length is below ears,slightly wavy but quite neat

Normal Outfit:Plain white button shirt with a few broken buttons,ragged dark blue jeans,scuffed white and gold trainers,orange jumper usually worn around the waist,dark purple glasses

Hero or Villain Outfit:Reflective purple vest with matching trousers and shows,dark purple headband,glasses changes to a purple visor

Powers and Abilities:Telekinesis (he can move objects with his mind) and Technopathy (can control or create machinery)

Personality:Baron is EXTREMELY intelligent,however because of it he is also very arrogant and looks down slightly on people of 'lesser intelligence'.He loves messing with and creating machines and such,as well as challenging people's intelligence seeming antisocial and a bit awkward he actually really wants to be in a romantic relationship.

Likes:Machinery,challenging people's intellect,romance films,puzzles and riddles

Dislikes:Not knowing something,being alone,machines not working

Fears:Claustrophobic (though he doesn't admit it)

Family:Twin brother Jesse Kai (who is deceased),unknown parents

Friends:Any of the heroes

Other (stuff that I have missed):

Background:Baron was born intelligent,so was his two of them grew up isolating themselves away from other kids as well as the two always worked on making,fixing and inventing new pieces of technology (such as his glasses which change into a visor).However,during Loki's attack on the planet,his twin brother was unfortunatley crushed as a building tried to save him but then he has turned to helping other people with his wondorous machines and powers so no-one else would die like his is still trying to create a machine that wil be able to contact his brother's of yet this has not worked.

Love Interest:None currently (but any other male hero or villain will do)

Other (stuff that I have missed):His glasses change into a visor when he presses a button on the side of visor has heat seeking,x-ray and windscreen wiper functions

Normal Name: Reyna Gonzolis

Hero or Villain: Hero

Super hero or villain name: Pygramus

Gender: female

Age (between 14 and 20 please)

15

Country of birth : spain (Lives in san francisco)

Physical Build: slim with average curves

Eye Colour: green

Hair Colour and Style: black, choppily cut with a hot-pink streak in it. (Her signiture trait)

Normal Outfit: red jeans, skull and cross bones shirt, black vest, and combat boots

Hero or Villain Outfit: amazon styl armor. dagger and gun included. red cape optional. (Need visual aid look up a holloween coustume of one on google)

Powers and Abilities (up to 2 powers only) highly skilled kick-** combat warrior with high leval stealth skills

Personality: bithch and proud of it!

Likes: pulling pranks, messing with people, insulting them in latin so only she can understand what she'd saying.

Dislikes: vegaterians, sissys, anythign that has to do with being sexist.

Fears:

Family: her family's actualy a very wealthy and stuck up family from the upper east side. She avoids them as much as she can becouse she absolutly hates them for being so stuck uop and sexist.

Friends: Maze Jhonson and Jason Grace

Background: Background: She was born with the name Clarissa Regina Gontoya into a prestigious family with more money ten they could think to do with. They origonated from a small island nation off the coast of Spain, the country was very sheltered from the outside world and still took on very old fashioned roles for men and women and even had arranged marriages for girls as young as 13! Clarissa, unfortunately, was one of those girls. She'd never approved of such a thing to begin with and now she's have to actualy MARRY a guy. She couldn't do it. She just flat out couldn't do it. And so Clarissa took a lump of money from her parents bank account and became a refugee for America. She changed her name to Reyna Gonzolis, trained herself not to speak with an accent and settled into her life of stealing what she needed and fighting for fun. When Jason got hurt in the ** fight and Maze ran off, she followed without him knowing an watched everything happen. Now she's commuted to helping Maze however she can. (BTW, Jason Grace IS the same one from the Lost Hero so, he'll life but he'll lose his memory when he wakes up)

Love Interest: t: has had bad expirienced with men and preffers to not think about being 'with' them

.

Theoriganalhybrid ( my oc for the heroes) 5/15/12 . chapter 2

Hero and Villain Character Template

Normal Name: Chloe Dusk

Hero or Villain:hero

Super hero or villain name:rain fall

Gender:female

Age (between 14 and 20 please)15

Country of birth :england

Physical Build:short, strong , fast and pale

Eye Colour:green

Hair Colour and Style:long ,black , stragight hair , with green streaks

Normal Outfit:blue jeans,flower top

Hero or Villain Outfit:dark green dress , blue leggings and blue shoes . Masquarade mask in blue and green

Powers and Abilities (up to 2 powers only)can controal the weather and plants

Personality:sweet , funny, best person to have a talk to ,protective

Likes:plants,rain, the envimoment

Dislikes: lauren valintine(ex best freind), pepole who do not the the enviroment

Fears:the dark

Family:her mum, brother and grandad. She is very close to her grandad as her dad did when she was little and her grandad acted like a dad to her most of her life. Her brother jack is older than her

Friends:none really

Background:As above . Her dad did when she was 3 so she had her grandad to act as a dad as well. She lerend about her powers around 6 when she made it rain. She has a raven called darkness

Love Interest:none at the momment likes boys

Other (stuff that I have missed):none


	4. Chapter 4

Villains

Normal Name: Nicole Anderson

Hero or Villain: Villian

Super hero or villain name: Ice princess

Gender: female

Age (between 14 and 20 please) 17

Country of birth : Russia

Physical Build: stick like and bony

Eye Colour: hard blue

Hair Colour and Style: very long, jet black hair, always in a very and tight high pony tail

Normal Outfit: blue parka and jeans

Hero or Villain Outfit: ice-blue tank with white vest, white skirt, blue tights, and white boots. Ice tiara and necklace (optional)

Powers and Abilities (up to 2 powers only) has a crystal asgardian staff which can shoot ice beams freezing stuff

Personality: she's not called the ice princess for nothing!

Likes: Birds, playing in the snow,

Dislikes: tanning, music

Fears: Drowning

Family: NA

Friends: NA

Background: NA (Many searchs have been conducted but all that they know for sure is that she had an older brother who died)

Love Interest: she's the type who will totally hit on a hero or anyone if it will work to her advantage and has had many brief flings but refuses to make a commitment

Other (stuff that I have missed): ironically, she's lactosintolerant

Normal Name: Nathan Terrance.

Hero or Villain: Villain.

Super hero or villain name: Graverobber.

Gender: Male.

Age (between 14 and 20 please) 18 years.

Country of birth : England.

Physical Build: Tall and athletic. Very strong, but not that fast.

Eye Colour: Green.

Hair Colour and Style: Short, black hair.

Normal Outfit: Slightly ripped blue jeans, grey, laced trainers, a grey t-shirt and a black trench coat.

Hero or Villain Outfit: Long, dark robes, with a hood that hides his face well.

Powers and Abilities (up to 2 powers only) Can communicate with the dead and also has telekinesis.

Personality: Easily irritated. He won't take no for an answer and hates losing.

Likes: When things go his way, miserable, rainy days and

Dislikes: Losing - no matter what it is. He also hates really bright and sunny days.

Fears: Large amounts of fire.

Family: None.

Friends:

Background: He had a nice, comfortable life. Nothing really special. His father worked for a military organization, and never really saw too much of him.

Love Interest:

Other (stuff that I have missed):

Hero/Villain Character Template

My oc villan!

Civilian Name:Lauren Valintine

Hero or Villain:Villain

super hero or villan name:Arrow

Gender:Female

Age (between 14 and 20 please):15

Country of birth:England

Physical Build:Shorter than average and quite well muscled

Eye Colour:Hazel

Hair Colour and Style:Short bob. brown With a purple streak.

Civilian Outfit:Ripped jeans and long sleeved black top. Grey lace up boots.

Hero/Villain Outfit: black and purple long sleeved dress. Black ballet pumps and balck and puple striped tights.

Powers or Abilities (up to 2 powers only) flaws with their powers): can communicate with horses and has unnatural reflexes . Flaws horse can be very temperamental.

Personality: Bubbly but evil . Amused easily and has a good sense of humour, especially when it comes to laughing at the heroes. Can get angry very quickly if annoyed.

Likes:Horses ,chocolate and friends .

Dislikes:heroes. Vegetables,animal abuse

Fears:Spiders!

Family: her uncle and aunt.

Friends: none any more

Background/History: She lived with her uncle and aunt since she was 6 years old, When her mum and dad died in a car crash. Her uncle and aunt never really paid much attention to her (they didn't really before) and no one really understood her apart from Chloe, her one friend. She started to become evil around the age of 12 because of her parent's death's haunting her and it was unleashed when she stole her wolf from the zoo. Her wolf now accompanies her on crime sprees, which she goes on partly because of her dark mind and partly because of her lack of attention from her uncle and aunt. Her uncle and aunt do not really care about her being evil or having a pet wolf. They actually encourage it. She still lives with them.

Love Interest :possibly some one

Other: She has a pet wolf. Who she loves called Dagger. He goes were ever she goes and is faithful to her (she stole him from a zoo).

Normal Name:Jinx Sebastian

Hero or Villain:Villain

Super hero or villain name:The Puppeteer

Gender:Male

Age:17

Country of birth :England

Physical Build:Medium height,lightly tanned skin,slender

Eye Colour:Dark blue

Hair Colour and Style:Jet black,messy,lenght is just below ears

Normal Outfit:White button shirt with a black waistcoat,black trousers,black boots,white gloves

Hero or Villain Outfit:Long royal blue coat (usually done up) with dark blue buttons and lining,knee length black trousers but also knee length black boots,white button shirt under his coat,dark grey top hat with two large feathers sticking out of it ,white gloves

Powers and Abilities:Voodoo powers

He basically creates small dolls he calls 'voodoo dolls'.By getting a small lock of hair from his target,he can attach it to the doll and then can control that person's movements and pain (like typically pushing pins into it).If this fails then he can simply stop a person moving by locking eye contact with them.

Personality:Jinx acts like a formal,polite person though on the inside he is brutal and seems to enjoy inflicting pain through his voodoo dolls and rarely hesitates with anything. In most situations he will act calm and kind but with a slight evil tone underneath.

Likes:Tea,psychology,studying,torture,making dolls

Dislikes:People getting in his way,unintelligent people,superheroes,dirty floors

Fears:Physical Abuse

Family:Jared Laker (adopted father)

Friends:None

Background:Jinx grew up as part of a family of servants who served quite a rich man (who I'll name Sir Gareth Armingwood) in his he was born his family were severely punished through severe bearings which eventually led to them bleeding to death. Sir Gareth wanted to keep him though so he could raise him as the perfect servant or was raised and taught by one of the cooks in the mansion-Jerry up,he never knew of what happened to his parents,he just served his wasn't until he overheard two of the maids discussing it one became very angry but he didn't know what to do,until he happened upon meeting a mysterious man from a cult know as the 'Black Reins'.The man offered to teach Jinx to exact his revenge,so he agreed and was taught the secrets if voodoo magic.

Jinx eventually took his revenge by making a voodoo doll of his master,using his thumb to crush his throat,therefore strangling him to death. Consumed by madness and sadistic pleasure,he proceeded to do the same with the other servants. When the police came to investigate,he made up a story that a strangler had broken in and killed them all but he had hidden in the coal shed. He ended up inheriting the fortune (because he change the will) and ended up a rich man. For want of higher education he bought his way into Oxford of his live if using his power,he still goes around using it against anyone he doesn't like.

Love Interest:Possibly Arrow

Other (stuff that I have missed):He has a strange black swirly mark under his right eye


	5. Chapter 5

The avengers new team submitted an oc is now closed !

Thanks for everyone who sent in an oc and well done to those who got choosen! The first chapter will be up tomorrow night!


End file.
